1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a syringe holder and, more particularly, to holding means for syringes which are not provided with a locking device for needles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many of the syringes currently being marketed are not provided with means for locking or securing the needle and needle holder (hereinafter referred to as the "needle assembly") to the front of the syringe barrel. This lack of securing or locking means is particularly prevalent among disposable syringes. The lack of a means for securing the needle assembly to the barrel of the syringe creates a difficult and troublesome problem when the syringe is utilized to administer a viscous substance. Namely, the needle assembly is simply blown off the front of the syringe by the hydraulic pressure created when the plunger and piston of the syringe are advanced to force the viscous substance through the needle.
Although the prior art discloses holders for syringes serving various purposes, these holders either fail to address the abovediscussed problem or fail to completely resolve the problem. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,596,659 to Glasser and 4,122,836 to Burnett both teach syringe holders which have a shielding effect from some sort of radiation or particle bombardment. These patents are concerned with shielding the barrel of the syringe and are not concerned with the problem of connecting a noncompatible needle with the barrel of the syringe.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,139 to Kleinmann et al., teaches a syringe holder, but again, the focus is not on holding the syringe to enable two otherwise noncompatible parts to brought together. Rather, the syringe holder is useful in an infusion pump (column 1, lines 2-3).
The use of a luer connection system to provide a secure, fluid type connection is also known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,473 to Ruschke teaches a luer connection system. However, this patent is concerned with the connecting aspect of the Ruschke invention and has no disclosure relating to the use of a luer connection system in a syringe holder.
Applicant has recently become aware of another type of syringe holder currently available; this syringe holder is illustrated in FIG. 9 of the accompanying drawings. This syringe holder includes a luer connection system designed to prevent the needle assembly from being blown off the syringe barrel. However, the syringe holder is not provided with means for positively preventing the syringe from being pulled free of the needle assembly when a viscous substance is drawn into the syringe by pulling the plunger backward, as discussed in greater detail below. Thus, this type of syringe holder only partially resolves the above-discussed problems experienced in the prior art.